For Eternity and a Decade
by OverlyObsessed223
Summary: So this is my book of one-shots for RotG. Literally, just a place to dump my ideas. I can do requests if you want, just message me and I'll do my best:).
1. Of Teens and Magazines

Jack glanced up from his magazine, annoyed by the screaming toddler in North's living room. The other guardians were trying to calm the kid but were failing miserably. Jack, heaving a large sigh, put his book down and got off of the chair, grabbing the child into his arms. Bunny growled, trying to snatch the boy back, but Jack was done with listening to the wailing.

Ever since the little boy had shown up in the North Pole, Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy were all trying to get the boy to go to sleep. They had no clue who the kid was, or how he even got into the Pole in the first place. As Jack was a teenager, the guardians thought it would be best if Jack stayed out of it. Jack had only shrugged and pulled out a magazine, sitting sideways in one of North's chairs while the guardians ran around, trying to get the mistrusting child to calm down. To Jack's annoyance, they weren't doing a very good job and decided to take matters into his own hands.

The boy only cried harder, not knowing what was going on. Jack sat back down into his chair, picking his magazine and lounging back in the armchair, the kid in his lap. Jack didn't say a word, and rubbed the kids back for a little bit, focused on the article about Justin Bieber. Jack didn't even know why he read this shit. Sophie had already read this issue and offered it to him. Jack had shrugged and taken it, and he was kind of sucked in.

"Frostbite," Bunny crossed his arms. "Let us deal with him."

"Not until he's quiet," Was all Jack said.

"He's not going to quiet down, Jack. He needs an adult." Bunny rolled his eyes.

But to everyone's surprise, the child was beginning to calm down. Jack continued to read his magazine, and soon the child's crying was reduced to sniffing.

"You done crying?" Jack asked the kid, glancing down at the red-eyed child. The kid nodded, putting his thumb in his mouth. Tooth cooed, but Jack shook his head and pulled the thumb out of the kid's mouth. "Don't do that. What's your name, kiddo?"

"Luke," The kid whispered, his eyes wide.

Jack just nodded. "Nice name. I knew a Luke once. Great guy. Why are you sad, Luke?"

Luke thought about the question, unsure if he could trust this man. However, when he looked up at the white haired teen, there was something about him that made Luke want to stay in his arms until his mommy came and got him.

"I'm scared," Luke whispered. "Lizzy died last week, and mommy and daddy are mad. It was my fault."

Gasps were heard from across the room, but Jack didn't bat an eyelash. Didn't even look at the kid in his lap. His eyes were still on the magazine.

"Why is it your fault?"

"I was in the street… I was gonna be hit by a car, but Lizzy pushed me out of the way and got hit instead. Lizzy's probably mad too."

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking down at the young child. "Why would Lizzy be mad, kid?"

The child looked confused as to why this strange teenager did not understand. "She died for me."

"Exactly. She died for you. She wanted you to be safe, so I doubt she would be mad. Sounds like she loved you." Jack said.

"How do you know that?" Luke peered up at him with his big green eyes.

Jack was silent for a minute, looking back at the magazine. Bunny was sure Jack wasn't going to answer, but Jack was full of surprises.

"Because that's what older brothers and sisters do for their younger siblings, kid," Jack answered the toddler's question with ease. "I died for my little sister because I loved her, and I wanted her to be safe."

The guardians frowned. Had Jack died? Why hadn't he told them?

"You did?" Luke looked equally as surprised. "How?"

"We were ice skating, and the ice broke. Emma was about to fall in, but I grabbed her and switched places with her. I fell in." Jack answered as if he was talking about a normal day's events.

"Wow. So Lizzy wanted me to be safe?" Luke asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Sounds like it," Jack nodded, fixing his eyes back onto the magazine. He turned the page. The teen fashion page.

"What's your name?" Luke asked Jack.

"I'm Jack," Jack smiled, reading the page he was on. "Say, would I look good as an emo?" Jack pointed at the guy wearing all black eyeliner and black clothes.

Luke giggled and shook his head. "No, that boy looks mean, and you're nice. You should wear that!" Luke pointed at a boy who was wearing a green t-shirt and beats.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Maybe you're right. I'll ask Sophie later."

Luke yawned and cuddled up into Jack's chest. "I like you," Luke smiled.

"I like you too. But it's bedtime, which means North and Bunny are gonna take you to your room. Tomorrow you're gonna go back home." Jack explained.

"No!" Luke whined. "The Bunny is scary," He whispered. Jack laughed.

"He just looks scary; he's just a fluffy bunny inside. He won't hurt you. Trust me, if he was mean enough to hurt you, I definitely wouldn't be here reading this really weird magazine." Jack grinned.

That seemed to convince Luke, and he crawled off of Jack's lap to toddle over to the Easter Bunny.

"C'mon, ya little ankle-bittah, time for bed," Bunny picked up the child. Luke waved at Jack once more, the winter teen saluting back with a smile. "Thanks, Jack," Bunny whispered, giving Jack a nod. "Nice job."

Bunny and Tooth left to put Luke to bed, leaving Jack lazily flipping through the magazine. Fifteen minutes later, Luke was fast asleep, and the guardians were back in the living room.

"Where did you get that magazine?" Bunny snorted as he sat in a chair, cleaning his boomerang.

"Sophie gave it to me. It's what all of the teenagers are into these days, and Soph said she's sick and tired of seeing me not knowing stuff." Jack chuckled. Man, fifteen-year-olds were a piece of work.

"I don't understand," Tooth frowned. "How did you get him to trust you?"

"We tried everything!" North furrowed his brow. "But you put him in lap and ignored child. How did that work?"

"You were just riling him up by chasing him around. He needed to calm himself down." Jack answered, flipping the page. "Damn, that shirt is ugly. Besides, I told you: I know kids."

"Obviously." Bunny agreed.

Jack's new cell phone that Jamie had set up for him buzzed. Jack pulled it out of his pocket, reading the message on the screen. Jack rolled his eyes and put the phone away.

"What is that white box?" North tilted his head.

"A cell phone. Jamie said I _have_ to have one. That was Sophie; she's taking me to get Sonic tomorrow."

Bunny groaned. "I feel terrible for every parent of a teenager if this is what they're like."

"Don't feel bad, Bunny. Think about it: They only have to deal with it for seven years. _You_ have to deal with it _forever."_

Bunny groaned again.

Jack closed his magazine, putting it on the ground. "Remind me to give that back to Sophie," Jack requested. "I've gotta go spread snow in Canada."

And with that Jack was out the window, leaving the guardians to wonder about how Jack died to save his sister. Tooth picked up the discarded magazine and started to look through it.

"Tooth, don't even think about it," Bunny warned her.

"But it looks so interesting!" Tooth protested, but Sandy grabbed the magazine out of her hands.

North smiled. "Let's leave teenager things to Jack, no?"


	2. Phases

**Hi guys! Lex here! So this one is really short, but I thought it would be semi-amusing. Anyways, thanks to everyone who leaves requests! I'll do my best to cover them all, and I'd really appreciate more ideas! Keep 'em coming! Enjoy!**

"C'mon, Jack. You lost the bet!"

Jack wanted to bang his head against a wall. He felt absolutely ridiculous. There was no way in hell Jack would open the bathroom door.

Sophie sighed from behind the door.

"Jack, a deal's a deal."

"I look stupid," Jack protested.

"I know. That's what makes this so great. C'mon, Jack. I'm not immortal like you; I don't have all day." Sophie said.

"Do I _really_ have to do this?" Jack whined.

"Yes. Now let's go. Don't you have a guardian meeting?" Sophie sang.

"You're evil," Jack muttered. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, opening it so he was standing right in front of the blonde teen.

Sophie got one look at him and snorted, covering her mouth with her hands to hide her smile. Jack scowled

"Well Jack," Sophie giggled, "you'd better get going!"

"I'll get my revenge," Jack threatened the blond, grabbing his staff and opening the window. With one last glare directed towards Sophie, Jack took off into the air towards the Pole. The last thing he heard was Sophie laughing herself to tears.

Jack hovered just below the window he was supposed to enter through, gathering the courage to face his fate headfirst.

Or he could just sit here forever until he eroded away.

"Damn, that's depressing," Jack whispered to himself. "It fits the uniform, though."

Jack could hear Tooth giving orders to her fairies, and North and Bunny arguing over Easter or Christmas.

"Looks like Frostbite is running late- _again."_ Jack heard Bunny say. He could practically see the Pooka eyes roll.

"Give Jack time, Bunny," North stood up for the winter sprite. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

"For his sake, I hope so," Bunny sighed.

Jack took three deep breaths and flew up to the window, entering the room they had their meetings in. It got quiet, Tooth stopping in mid-sentence to stare at Jack. Bunny dropped his paintbrush, North dropped his cookie, and Sandy simply looked shocked. Jack ignored this and the unusual silence to sit down in his usual chair, kicking his feet up onto the table.

"Well?" Jack gave a grin. "Let's get the most boring part of the month over with."

"Jack…" Tooth started hesitantly. "What are you wearing?"

Jack was wearing black skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and white converse with black skulls on them instead of his bare feet. He had black studs on his ears and dark eyeliner circling his eyes, contrasting with his pale face. On his neck was a temporary dragon tattoo that snaked up his neck and onto his chin.

"I lost a bet," Jack muttered, looking down at his hands. His nails were painted black. "Never, _ever_ make a bet with Sophie Bennett. Because nine times out of ten, you will lose."

"Noted," Bunny nodded with a grin. Oh, how he loved that girl. This had to be one of the best days of his life.

Tooth slowly lowered herself into her chair, her eyes trained on Jack. Jack grabbed a water bottle from the center of the table and tilted his head back to take a drink.

"Sweet Tooth, it doesn't look bad. Actually, you look pretty… nice."

Sandy made an image over his head of a sun, making Jack choke on his water. He almost spits it out but managed to swallow it. It was clear nobody else had seen Sandy's choice of word because the rest of the guardians were still staring at Jack. Sandy sat back with a smirk on his face.

"What happened, Jack?" North asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" Jack said quickly. He glared at a snickering Sandy.

"So Jack, when do you go back normal?" Tooth inquired.

"Sophie said I have to keep it on for twenty-four hours," Jack mumbled.

Bunny couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Jack scowled as Bunny laughed himself to tears, sitting upright becoming an impossible task for the Pooka.

Yes, Bunny was sure this would be the best twenty-four hours of his life.

Until he entered his Warren later and found snow covering every corner of the ground.

 **By the way, just to clear something up: there is no timeline. For instance, Sophie is fifteen in this one-shot, but she could be five in the next. Cheers!**


	3. A Wolf is a Winter Spirit's Best Friend

**Hello! So this is my third one-shot, and I'm pretty happy with it.**

Jack sighed for the tenth time in three hours, rubbing his temples. He was at a guardian meeting, which was already awful on its own, but to make things worse, Tooth had accidentally mentioned the words "Christmas" and "Easter" in the same sentence. Bunny and North had been arguing over the same topic for over an hour now, and it was all Jack could do to not fall asleep.

Luckily, around 30 minutes ago Sandy decided to help a friend out and disappeared to get the winter teen a book. Jack raised his eyebrows when his friend put big, thin book in his hands. _Animals in the Arctic_ was the title, and while he knew mostly everything the book said, with him being a seasonal spirit and all, it at least gave him something to do.

Jack finished the page about Arctic foxes and flipped the page. The next section was about wolves, which peaked his interest. Jack liked wolves a lot. During his first three hundred years, he spent a lot of time with wolves, from playing with the pups to simply observing them from a tree.

He read through the page, familiar with the information. Jack studied the picture of a wolf standing confidently in the snow.

 _Wouldn't be cool to own a wolf?_ Jack thought to himself, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. _I should own a wolf,_ he thought, a wide grin spreading onto his face. _That would be freakin' awesome!_ But how would he tame a wolf? That was the real question. But… Jack looked down at his hands. What if… what if he made it from ice? Could he even do that? He was pretty sure he could. He remembered making a bird out of ice a couple hundred years ago.

Jack put the book onto the table, standing up from his chair. Sandy, who was just starting to doze off, looked up at the teen's sudden movements, and Tooth who had been trying to stop the constant arguing, turned her head towards Jack.

"I'll see you guys later!" Jack laughed, leaping out of the window without a glance back. He heard Tooth shout his name, but Jack paid it no mind. He soared through the sky towards the South Pole.

Tooth watched as Jack flew off without warning. She couldn't blame him really. Honestly, she was impressed that Jack had stayed for as long as he did.

"Where is he going?" Tooth asked Sandy. Sandy shrugged, just as in the dark as Tooth was. Tooth looked at the book Jack had left sitting open on the table. She hovered over to look at it and found a page on wolves. She frowned. What had made Jack leave so soon?

As soon as Jack's feet touched the ice he was looking for a good place to build a wolf. He found a good strip of land that was flat and bare. Jack set to work, creating a large, solid ice cube to start. Slowly, he started chipping away at the ice, forming the body of the wolf. After an hour or so, Jack had the general shape of the wolf. He started to work on the details, carving lines through the body to look like fur. He spent twenty minutes on each paw alone, carving sharp claws and detailed paws.

After five hours of carving, he stepped back. The wolf went up to Jack's waist and stood tall and confident. Just like the picture in the book. However, no matter how good the wolf looked, Jack wasn't satisfied. Sure, the carving was good, but it lacked… realism. The wolf was completely blue.

Color. The wolf needed color. Springing to his feet, Jack flew off to the one place he knew he could steal the paints he needed undetected.

Bunny's Warren.

Sure, Jack knew the Pooka would most likely be pissed. But if luck was on Jack's side Bunny would still be at the Pole, so Jack could sneak in and out without Bunny ever knowing.

Luck _was_ on his side. Bunny was nowhere in sight, so Jack raced over to where he knew the paints were stored. He grabbed white, black, grey, and gold paints. At least he was picking non-Easter colors. Putting the paints in bags, Jack high tailed it out of the Warren, flying back to Antarctica.

The wolf was still there to Jack's relief. He opened the paint cans and set to work. He painted the whole wolf white, adding black and grey colors to the top of the wolf's body. Its whole underside would be pure white. He added specks of grey to the whole body and painted the top of the wolf's head grey. Finally, he painted the eyes. The eyes were painted gold, and then Jack added specks of grey and black into them.

Finally, Jack was finished. He stepped back to look at the wolf, a proud smile creeping onto his face. Now, for the final step.

Jack took a deep breath and hovered his hands over the wolf, closing his eyes. Magic flew from his hands, and he heard a bark. He opened his eyes to see the wolf had come to life, breathing and all. Jack grinned with joy as he witnessed his creation bark and move around. The wolf circled Jack, sniffing the teen's feet. Suddenly, the wolf launched itself onto Jack, making Jack fall backwards into the snow. Jack laughed as the wolf started to lick the winter sprite's face, nuzzling its master.

"Hey there," Jack giggled. "I'm Jack."

Maybe he was imagining it, but the wolf seemed to smile back at him.

The wolf let Jack up and started bounding through the snow, its paws gliding across the ice. However, it made sure to stay close to Jack, not wanting to leave its new friend.

After studying its surroundings, the wolf ran back up to Jack, sitting right in front of the teen with its head tilted. Jack knelt down, using more magic on it.

"This is so you don't melt, buddy. The only way you'll melt is if you go running through a desert or something." Jack explained. The wolf seemed to understand.

"What should I call you?" Jack pondered, gazing at the wolf. _River._ A river was free spirited, just like Jack and the wolf. "River. Your name is River."

River barked happily at the name, nuzzling his owner's leg. Jack laughed.

"C'mon, River. I need to go back to the North Pole, and you're coming with me!" Jack grabbed his staff and flew into the air. To Jack's amazement, Wind picked River up too, and Jack guessed it was because the wolf was a part of him. The two flew towards the Pole, Jack feeling rather excited about his new friend.

The sun was just starting to set as Bunny grumbled near the fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate in his paws. It had taken fifteen minutes for Bunny and North to realize Jack was gone. They stopped arguing and moved out into the living room, now glaring at each other. Sandy was asleep again, and it was silent, save Tooth's mindless chatter.

Suddenly, Yeti's started yelling, making Bunny's ears perk up. North frowned at the ruckus, ready to go see what it could possibly be about.

"Phil, Phil, my man! Calm down! He's friendly; I promise. He won't bite!" Bunny heard Jack's voice and tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever Jack had done.

He should have prepared better.

Bunny almost jumped straight out of his fur. He leaped into a fighting stance, boomerangs ready, because right in the doorway stood Jack Frost. With a _bloody wolf_ by his side.

"What the blazes is that?!" Bunny cried.

Jack frowned, looking down at the wolf. "Him? Oh, this is River. He's my wolf."

Bunny didn't think his day could get weirder.

"Your… wolf?" Suddenly everything made sense to Tooth. Jack must have seen the wolf in the book and decided to go get himself one.

"Yep!" Jack said proudly.

"Where the hell did you get a wolf?" Bunny demanded, eyeing the wolf warily.

"I made him," Jack smiled.

Bunny dropped a boomerang.

"See?" Jack touched the wolf's head, showing that there was no fur; only ice. "He's made of ice. Pretty cool, huh?"

"B-But… it looks so real!" North's eyes were wider than ever.

"It's painted," Jack laughed. "From Bunny's Warren."

Bunny wanted to be mad at the kid for stealing his paint, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the animal. Damn, Jack was one hell of a painter. Bunny made a mental note to ask Jack to help out with his googies next Easter.

"Sweet Tooth… that's amazing!" Tooth gawked.

Jack blushed. "Not my best, but he looks okay."

River left Jack's side to check the globe room out, Jack beaming as he watched his creation move around so confidently. The guardians started to relax, sitting back down and watching Jack follow the wolf around the big room. Not Bunny, however. Bunny kept his guard up, his eyes narrowed. Jack got one good look at the Pooka and sighed.

"Bunny, I swear he won't hurt anyone," Jack promised. "Not unless I tell him to."

"Gah! Bunny, sit down," North ordered. "Wolf is fine."

"I'm sorry, do you know what wolves _do_ to bunnies?" Bunny growled.

"Bet he hasn't met a rabbit like you before," Jack chuckled, remembering when they were in Jamie's room and Abby was growling at Bunny.

River caught wind of Bunny's sent and turned his head towards the Pooka. Bunny crouched defensively, and River slowly trotted over to where Bunny was.

"See Frostbite? Wolves are dangerous! You can't just- hey!" Bunny was cut off by River licking Bunny's cheek. River barked and rubbed his muzzle against Bunny's shoulder.

"You were saying?" Jack smirked. "River likes you, Bunny." Jack sat down in front of the couch where Tooth was, River going over to Jack and cuddling up into the winter spirit.

Bunny sat back down in front of the fire with a scowl on his face.

A couple hours later, North decided that he was going to bed. Tooth stood up, only to gasp.

"What is it, Tooth?" Bunny asked, reaching for a boomerang. However, Tooth pressed her finger against her mouth, shushing him. She then pointed her finger down onto the floor. On the floor was a sleeping Jack, who was curled up against River. River had his head on his paws, protectively gazing around the room. Deeming the room safe, River shut his eyes.

"Awww!" Tooth cooed. "I have to get a picture of this."

Tooth flew off to get a camera.

"You know what they say," North said with a smile. "A dog is a boy's best friend."

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I think it would be cool if Jack had a wolf or something. Idk. I just like dogs. Anyways, River may show up in the future, if he is needed for the plot. Let me know what you think! Cheers! ~Lex**


	4. Bloody Wolves!

**Okay, so I literally got this request from a guest an hour ago, and I loved it so much that I wrote it right away. Thank you to whoever sent this one in! Please, if you have an idea send it in! I've still got tons on other ideas to write, and I'm eager for more! :)**

 **Prompt: J** **ack loses River somehow (kid-loses-pet panic ensues) and Bunny is the one to first find/deal with the wolf.**

Bunny hated dogs.

He would never admit it, of course, but there was something about dogs that made his fur puff up. Maybe it was the teeth. Maybe it was the fact that dogs _ate_ rabbits. Maybe it was natural instincts. Whatever it was, Bunny made sure to distance himself from dogs.

They were also gross. The way they slobbered and licked their butts, only to turn around and lick your face. It weirded Bunny out, honestly. Whenever River licked Jack, Bunny found himself turning his head in disgust. The others found it cute, but Bunny just thought it was plain gross.

Bunny had made it abundantly clear that he hated River. Whether it was snapping at the wolf or physically pushing him away, Bunny tried to get the dog to get the hint. Dogs will be dogs, however, and River kept insisting that he show Bunny love.

Bunny didn't think Jack was angry about it. Sure, the kid was sad, as he loved the mutt to pieces, but no matter how hard Jack tried, Bunny wouldn't get over his hatred for dogs.

Bunny was now in his Warren, painting delicate flower patterns onto one of his eggs. He still had a good three months until Easter, but Bunny decided that it couldn't hurt to get started.

Suddenly, Bunny felt a chill come across the Warren, meaning a certain winter spirit was here. Bunny was expecting to either see his dye river frozen, or a cloud of snow hovering above him.

What Bunny _wasn't_ expecting was a puffy-eyed Jack Frost standing ten feet away.

Bunny almost dropped his egg. Setting the egg down onto the ground, Bunny stood up, wiping blades of grass off of his legs.

"What's up, Frostbite?" Bunny raised an eyebrow, leaning against a tree.

"I can't find River!" Jack cried. "I-I've looked everywhere, but it's like he just _disappeared!_ Have you seen him?"

Bunny frowned at the desperation in Jack's voice. He wasn't sure if he's ever seen Jack this upset before.

"Woah, kid. Slow down," Bunny held a paw out. "Take a deep breath and start again."  
Jack did what he was told, taking a shaky breath. "Yesterday, River and I were playing in the woods when a couple campers accidentally started a fire. It spooked River, and he ran off. I… what if…" Jack trailed off, his eyes widening. "What if he went to a really hot place and melted?" He whispered the last part.

Bunny let out a sigh. Bunny couldn't lie; he didn't care one bit about the wolf. In fact, deep down he felt happy the dog was lost. However, when a tear fell down Jack's face, Bunny instantly felt guilty for his feelings.

The guilt wasn't enough to make Bunny want to help, though.

"Why don't you ask North for help, kid? He's got the resources to do it. Besides, I'm swamped with Easter preparations." The last part was a lie, but Jack didn't need to know that.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just thought… nevermind. I'll go find North. Just… if you see him, let me know, okay?"

Bunny found himself nodding. It would make the kid feel better. "Yeah, if I see him I'll let you know."

A grateful smile was on Jack's face. "Thanks, Bunny! Man, I do hope I find him…" With that, Jack left the Warren, leaving a guilty Bunny to think about what exactly he had just promised.

The next day, the incident with Jack had already left his mind. Bunny didn't feel guilty anymore, as Sandy told him that Tooth, North and himself were all helping look for River. Now that he knew that the others were on the job, Bunny let the situation go, not wanting to deal with any of it.

Bunny was out scouting for places to hide this year when he heard a yelp. His ears perked up, on high alert.

Another yelp and a whine. Bunny grabbed his boomerang and moved towards the sound. When he saw River in the middle of a body of water, standing on a lone piece of land, Bunny groaned. Of course, _he_ had to be the one to find Jack's bloody mutt. When the wolf saw Bunny, he yelped louder, the panicked animal twisting and turning on the small piece of land.

Why didn't the wolf just swim across? Bunny's question was answered when he felt the temperature of the water. It was a hot spring. Bunny groaned again. How the hell did it even get there in the first place?

 _Just leave the damn dog,_ a voice in his head whispered, and Bunny was tempted. What if he just walked away and left the dog to melt? Surely that would solve all of his problems, right? Bunny was just about to turn around when he remembered Jack's face. The poor kid looked _so_ upset. If Jack never found River, it might break him. After all, Bunny saw how much Jack and River loved each other. Jack gave River love, and River would lay down his life for his master.

Bunny couldn't live with knowing he was the reason for Jack's sadness. He was already responsible for three hundred years on it; he couldn't deal with anymore. So with a reluctant sigh, Bunny turned back towards the wolf. The water was rising, and it would soon be touching all four paws. River yelped again, trying to make himself as small as possible. Bunny rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to get the wolf to safety.

Bunny's eyes fell onto a large branch. He hopped over to it and pushed it into the water, making a bridge from the middle of the hot spring to the land. River pawed at it suspiciously, giving Bunny a helpless look.

"C'mon, you fleabag," Bunny coaxed, his heart not into it. "Let's go. Jack's really worried about you, you idiot."

River slowly put his weight onto the branch, coiling back when the branch was deemed unstable. He gave Bunny another helpless look.

"I don't have time for this," Bunny sighed. He stepped onto the branch, balancing on the end of it. "See? Perfectly safe."

River, feeling better because Bunny was standing on the beach without falling, got onto the branch.

"C'mon, you're getting there," Bunny said softly, not wanting to scare the wolf. River crouched and slowly made his way towards Bunny. When River was about two feet from Bunny, Bunny took a deep breath and grabbed the wolf, pulling River onto the land.

Overjoyed at the fact that his paws were back on solid ground, River yipped with happiness, jumping onto Bunny, trying to express his gratitude. No wonder Jack loved this large rabbit so much!

Bunny, on the other hand, was not happy about the wolf's chosen action.

"Hey! No! Get off me! Shoo! Go find Jack!" Bunny cried. River ignored Bunny and continued to nuzzle the Pooka's face. Bloody wolves. Bunny sighed in defeat, letting the dog show his love.

 _Maybe the wolf isn't too bad,_ Bunny thought to himself. The wolf clearly had no interest in tearing Bunny limb from limb like some of the other wolves he's come across.

Maybe it was because River was Frostbite's creation? After all, Bunny had hated the winter spirit until he had proven himself. River obviously had the same loving personality as Jack. And that reason alone was the reason Bunny decided to relax.

Bunny held out his paw timidly, reaching out to pat River's head. River practically melted at the touch, falling into Bunny's lap and hoping to be pet some more. Bunny hesitantly rubbed the wolf's belly, a small smile creeping onto the Pooka's face.

"C'mon, Icecube." Bunny thought the nickname fit. "Let's get you back to the Pole; Jack's probably worried out of his mind."

Bunny stood up, River immediately following. Bunny tapped the ground, a hole opening up. Bunny jumped into it, relieved when River deemed it safe enough to jump in himself.

Bunny started bounding through the tunnels, and he was impressed with the fact that the wolf was managing to keep up. When they reached the Pole River was panting, but that was to be expected. River trotted alongside Bunny, eager to see his owner again.

Bunny found Jack in the globe room, curled up on the couch. _Damn,_ the kid looked sad, and Bunny tried to not think about the fact that he almost caused that sadness to be permanent. Tooth was rubbing his back, looking sympathetic. Sandy and North were nowhere to be seen.

"Jack," Bunny called for the spirit's attention. "I found something of yours. Thought you'd want him back."

Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw River. "River!" Jack cried, darting over to the wolf. The wolf gave a joyful bark, meeting Jack halfway. Jack got onto his knees and threw his arms around River's neck, hugging the life out of the wolf. River excitedly licked his cheek.

"How did you find him, Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"He was in the middle of the hot spring. I got him out. No big deal," Bunny smiled.

Jack's eyes widened, looking up at Bunny. "You… you saved him? But I thought… I thought you hated him!"

"I did," Bunny admitted. "But I knew you'd be upset if I didn't save him. I couldn't let that happen."

Jack only blinked. Bunny cringed and was sure the kid would be pissed with him until the teen leaped up and pulled the Pooka into a hug.

"Thank you," Jack whispered. "Thank you so much."

Bunny swallowed his pride and hugged Jack back. "It was the least I could do. You need River. I couldn't take that away."

Jack let go, turning back to River. "And _you._ Don't you _ever_ run off like that again!" Jack scolded.

River whined, lowering his head. Jack sighed. "C'mon, River! Let's go play elf fetch!" River trotted after Jack, who had picked up an elf.

"Go long!" Jack cheered, throwing the elf. River barked and raced to catch it. After he had it gently in his mouth, River padded proudly over to where Jack was standing.

"That was really nice of you, Bunny," Tooth smiled from the couch. "I know River isn't your favorite."

"River's not a normal wolf," Bunny shrugged, watching Jack and River from afar. "He… he's like the wolf version of Jack if that says anything."

Bunny still hated dogs with a passion.

But for River, he decided, he would make an exception.

 **Cheers!:) Let me know what you thought! Reviews are what keeps me motivated!**


	5. Of Sleeping Bunnies and Painting Eggs

**Hey there! Lex here! Sorry, it's been so long, I've had a lot going on. Anyways, this is a little something I typed up today. It's a headcanon of mine that Jack is a really good painter. Idk, he just seems like the type of guy to be a really good artist.**

 **Please let me know what you thought. I love to hear from you guys!**

 **If you have any suggestions for me, let me know! I'm always open to ideas!**

* * *

Ever since the battle with Pitch, Jack had been slowly getting closer to all of the guardians. They were taking baby steps, of course, but they were making pretty good progress.

Out of all of the guardians, it was no secret that Jack felt most comfortable with Sandy. As they had already met before Jack became a guardian, they had been acquaintances, even stopping to have a quick chat a few times before Sandy had to get going with his dream duties. This was why it wasn't uncommon to see Jack following Sandy as the golden man made his rounds, keeping him company. Sandy simply enjoyed the company, while it gave Jack something to do.

"Hey Sandy," Jack started one night. Sandy gave him a glance, showing that he was listening. "Why is Bunny more grumpy than usual?"

Sandy didn't answer, so Jack kept going.

"Like, I get that Easter's busy but… he seems really stressed." Jack sighed.

 _It's normal,_ Sandy replied with his sand pictures. _Don't worry about him._

"But…" Jack bit his lip. "Yeah, you're right."

Sandy shook his head. Judging by the look on Jack's face, the teen obviously wasn't going to let it go. Getting Jack's attention, he made pictures of a bunny and a bed and then handed Jack a bag of dreamsand. Jack looked surprised.

"So… you want me to knock Bunny out?" Jack frowned.

Sandy nodded, and then made a picture of a clock, only sending the minute hand around the clock once.

"But not for very long?" Jack finished. Sandy nodded. "Well, Bunny's not gonna like it… thanks, Sandy!" Jack flew off, the dreamsand in his hand. Sandy snickered to himself, knowing Jack might not live until tomorrow.

* * *

Jack snuck into the Warren, making sure he stayed out of the golem's line of sight. He nervously gripped the bag of dream sand, his breath hitching when he saw Bunny. Bunny was slouching against a tree, painting an egg. With a mischievous smirk, Jack came into Bunny's view, trying to not make Bunny suspicious.

"What the hell are you doing here, Frostbite?" Bunny snapped in annoyance.

"Just… you know… spending time with my favorite kangaroo in the whole wide world!' Jack grinned, leaning against his staff. His left hand was in his hoodie pocket, feeling the dream sand.

"Uh huh," Bunny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I'm serious!" Jack stepped closer to Bunny, eyeing the boomerangs that were discarded onto the ground.

"Look, you annoying idiot, I have shit to do! So if you don't mind, go bother someone else!" Bunny was practically begging at this point.

Jack pulled out the bag.

"No."

In one swift move, Jack dumped all of the contents of the bags onto Bunny's head. The Pooka eyes started to drop, the egg and brush falling out of his paws. It didn't take long for Bunny to be completely knocked out and curled up under the small oak tree. Jack grinned in triumph, stuffing the now empty bag back into his hoodie pocket. He grabbed his staff and casually walked towards the exit of the Warren.

Wait…

Should he have used the whole bag?

Jack whipped around, smile gone. He pulled the bag out and wanted to kick himself. On the front, in bright gold letters, it said: USE ONLY A PINCH.

Oh no… Bunny would kill him! Jack started to panic. Who knew how long Bunny would sleep? At first, he thought to get Sandy, but he shook his head. No one could know about this… how could he make this right?

He nudged Bunny with his toe, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, Jack began to drag Bunny's body across to warren to Bunny's den. Panting, Jack pulled the Pooka up onto his bed and realized the full extent of his actions.

Jack was _so_ dead.

Bunny would never get Easter done in time! Pulling on his hair, Jack left the room, closing the door to Bunny's bedroom shut. He was full-on panicking now. He went back to the oak tree where Bunny had been sitting and picked up the unfinished egg.

Jack studied it, turning it around in his hands. He picked up the brush, mindlessly finishing the purple egg. He held it out, shrugging at the small green and pink flowers that decorated the egg. That's when he had an amazing idea.

 _He_ would paint the eggs.

Jack was pretty sure he was a genius. Besides, how hard could it be to paint a couple of eggs? Jack took Bunny's place, painting a blank egg pink. This would be awesome!

* * *

Bunny slowly opened his eyes, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He sat up, wondering when he had fallen asleep, as he couldn't remember.

And then he remembered everything.

Bunny remembered Frostbite was in his warren and knocked him out with a _shit ton_ of dream sand. Exactly how long had he been out? Bunny stormed out of his den, furious at the winter spirit. He didn't have time for this! He still had millions of eggs to paint!

An unfamiliar googie caught his eye, and he looked down to see an egg that he had definitely not painted. The design was smaller than Bunny's style. Confused, he looked around, wondering who had done such a thing. His question was answered when his gaze fell onto Jack, who was laying under a willow tree.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, hopping over to Jack. Jack was fast asleep, curled up around his staff and painted googies scattered around him. Bunny picked up another egg, looking at it.

 _Not bad, Frostbite,_ Bunny thought to himself. Could have been worse.

"Frostbite," Bunny called out. He knew he should wake the kid up, but Jack had dark shadows under his eyes and Bunny didn't have the heart to do it. In one move he scooped the winter sprite up, hopping back to his den.

Later, Bunny told knew, he would lecture the kid and yell at him a little bit. And then he would ask where Jack picked up his painting skills. After that, Bunny would ask him to paint some more eggs, helping the spirit work on his technique. Then, he would have to have a nice little chat with Sandy about randomly giving the Guardian of Fun a freaking bag of trouble.

But that would be later. For now, Bunny let Jack sleep in one of his spare rooms, as the kid was obviously worn out. He shook his head. He was sure Jack had learned his lesson on messing with Bunny this close to Easter. Bunny left the room, catching up on everything that had happened in the Warren. He started to paint more, hoping that later he would have a certain winter spirit sitting next to him, painting eggs and keeping him company.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's that. Cheers!:)**


	6. Warmth and Frost Don't Go Together

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! By the way, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story! It means a lot!**

 **Anyways, this is an idea that I really wanted to do. So I did it.**

 **Enjoy!:)**

* * *

It had been over three hundred years since the last time Jack Frost was warm.

Of course, because he was a winter spirit he didn't need to be warm, just like how they didn't need to eat or drink. In fact, all things warm were a big no-no in Jack's book, as they would do nothing but make him sick.

No, Jack Frost didn't need nor want warmth in his life. The warmest he ever came to was Bunny's Warren, and even then Bunny made sure the temperatures were lower when Jack came around.

But that was about to change.

* * *

It happened one night after one of the monthly Guardian meetings, and they were all sitting around the fire in the Globe room. Sandy was half asleep, he and Bunny both near the fireplace. North and Tooth sat on the couch, and Jack sat in an armchair, the farthest spot from the fire.

"Nah, everyone know's Easter is the best holiday," Bunny smirked, leaning back with one arm casually behind his head.

"Nonsense!" North cried. "Children like Christmas better! Children like presents, not eggs!"

"The kiddos like chocolate," Bunny snorted. "Besides, everyone knows they like to hunt for the eggs!"

Jack just grinned and shook his head, watching the ongoing debate. The elves soon came into the room with hot cocoa, which stopped the argument- for the time being at least. Each Guardian got a mug, and when they got they drank it contently. Jack reached down and grabbed the last mug, frowning when he noticed the mug was still hot. Usually, the elves knew to make his hot chocolate cold, but they were probably so busy with Christmas around the corner that they just forget. Jack shrugged it off, as he could just as easily cool off his drink with a flick of a finger.

Jack cupped the warm mug into his hands, the warmth unfamiliar to him. He watched the others absentmindedly drink their beverages. Bunny's ears were relaxed and far from stiff, and every time Tooth drank the hot chocolate she closed her eyes. Jack looked back down at his own drink, putting the hand that was ready to cool it off back down. How would it taste warm? Would it taste the same? Was it the same as water or milk?

"Frostbite, you haven't touched your drink," Bunny observed. "What're you waiting for?"

Jack just shrugged. "I dunno." And with that, Jack took the mug and took a big swig of the steaming hot liquid.

Jack could feel the warmth spread through his entire body. It burned his tongue, but it a good way, and in that moment, Jack felt good. He felt _great!_ The liquid coursed through his veins and Jack never wanted the amazing feeling to go away. However, it did go away a minute later, leaving Jack feeling colder than ever.

Looking back, Jack knew he should have put down the drink and forgotten about it, or at the very least cool it down. But he didn't. He took another drink. And another. And another, until the whole mug was gone, and the warmth in his body faded away. Jack sighed and put the mug down. That can't have been good for him. He turned back to the conversation, willing himself to forget the hot chocolate incident had ever happened.

He didn't.

* * *

Over the next few months, Jack craved warmth. He _needed_ it. Now that he had had a glimpse of what it felt like to be warm, he couldn't just let that go. So any chance he got he would go to the North Pole and drink a mug of hot chocolate to satisfy himself, but soon he wanted more.

Jack wanted to feel warm all over; not just on the inside. So he would purposely sit in an area where fireplaces could warm him up without seriously burning him. He was even tempted to go sit in the Sahara Desert, but he managed to convince himself not to.

Deep down, Jack knew the warmth was hurting him. Sometimes it would hurt to move, as he was slowly burning on the inside. But no matter what he tried to tell himself, he refused to deprive himself of the thing everyone deserved.

It was a few days after Christmas and North's Christmas party, and Jack decided to chill out in Bunny's warren- no pun intended. Now the winter sprite was sitting in Bunny's living room, making tiny ice sculptures while Bunny quietly sketched into his sketchbook.

"Hey Bunny, look!" Jack grinned as an ice soldier marched around Bunny's coffee table. However, the power of the fire in front of them caused the solder to melt. Jack frowned. "Aww."

"Sorry, Frostbite," Bunny chuckled, glancing up from his drawing. He looked back up, this time with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Hey, is the fire okay for you? You know what, I'll just turn it off."

"No!" Jack cried, making Bunny freeze. Getting his act together Jack leaned back and gave a sheepish grin. "It's… it's okay."

"You sure?" Bunny questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Positive," Jack nodded.

"If you say so," Bunny shrugged, going back to his drawing.

The heat radiating from the fire felt so _good,_ and soon he was captivated by the orange dancing flames. He wanted to touch it so _badly._ Jack wanted to feel the warmth lick his hands and never leave. He stretched his hand out, slowly getting closer and closer fire.

Suddenly, a paw grabbed his hand, snapping Jack out of his trance. Startled, Jack looked up at Bunny, who was looking at him strangely.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Bunny hissed. "That is _fire,_ Jack! _Please_ tell me you weren't about to stick your hand in the _fire!"_

"I-I…" Jack gulped, Bunny still holding onto Jack's arm. Jack glanced down at his arms, hoping Bunny wouldn't notice. Bunny followed his gaze and gasped, pulling up Jack's sleeve.

Jack's arm was covered in angry red burns. Bunny, in his shocked state, let Jack take his hand back.

"Jack… what are those?" Bunny's voice was scarily calm.

"They're, um…" Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was gonna tell Bunny. "They're burns."

"What from, kid? Just now?" Bunny frowned. Jack shook his head no.

"They're all from different times," Jack answered.

"But _why? How?"_ Bunny's eyes were as wide saucers.

"I… I haven't been warm in three hundred years," Jack whispered, looking down at the ground. "So a-a few months ago I drank hot chocolate and it… it felt _so good,_ Bunny! The feeling was amazing! I crave warmth, and the side effects of that are these burns."

"Holy shit…" Bunny breathed. "Jack… " Bunny swallowed thickly. "Jack, you can't keep doing this."

Jack looked back up at Bunny, bewildered. "Are you making me stop?!" His face darkened. "Bunny, you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, mate," Bunny sighed. "Jack, you could seriously hurt yourself- that is, if you haven't already."

Jack sighed and nodded. He understood it, he really did. He had known deep down from the start that he shouldn't have drank the hot liquid.

"Bunny, I can't just… stop," Jack whispered, his eyes welling up with tears. The Pooka eyes drastically softened. "It's like a drug. I need it."

Bunny knelt down and pulled the spirit into his arms, hugging Jack with all his might. Jack let his tears fall and sobbed into Bunny's fur, burying himself into the warmth of Bunny's pelt.

"Jack, any drug can be stopped," Bunny said softly. "An' we'll help ya. It'll take time, but we'll get ya out of this."

"Really?" Jack sniffed, peering up at Bunny with his big blue eyes.

"Really really," Bunny smiled.

After sitting in that position for a little while longer, Jack drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, he was in Bunny's spare room with a big blanket draped over him. Jack smiled, as he was warm in a way that wouldn't cause him harm. It was the right kind of warm. Yes, he knew he had a long way to go before he was back to normal, but if there was one thing Jack knew about Bunny, it was that the Pooka wouldn't stop until he knew Jack was safe once more.

* * *

Jack sat in the same armchair away from the fire six months later, watching as Tooth rambled on about a little girl's teeth. An elf came by and gave him a mug of hot chocolate. Jack took it into his hands and stared down into the liquid. Then with a shake of his head, Jack flicked his finger, cooling the drink off instantly. He gave Bunny a wink as he drank his nice, cold, hot chocolate, as he was the winter spirit and was meant to be cold.

Jack was content to leave warm things to the summer spirit.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review to tell me your thoughts and have a wonderful day/night!**


	7. Silence and Listening

**Okay, sorry about the wait, everyone. I was having a bit of a writers block, but I'm back!**

 **So, this idea was given to me by a guest reviewer (thank you, by the way! I had fun working with it) and it has some Sandy-Jack fluff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was right about now that Jack wished that he never said anything at all.

Of course, Jack wasn't the type of spirit to have a filter. Usually, he said what was on his mind, and sometimes it worked out for him. Usually it didn't, but Jack pretended he didn't care. (He did). For instance, Jack had to watch what he said around Tooth, because if you bring up a topic she's remotely interested in, she will _never_ stop talking.

There was this one time when North brought up the topic of brushing at one of the monthly meetings (how they got to the point in a conversation where _Santa Claus_ brought teeth brushing, Jack will never understand). Tooth lectured them for _hours._ At least, that's what Bunny reported after it was over. Both Jack and Sandy passed out, heads on the table, before the first hour mark.

Jack had a bad habit of falling asleep during meetings, but he couldn't blame himself. Those meetings were the most boring thing the Earth had to offer, what with North giving Christmas reports, despite the fact Christmas wasn't even close, or when Tooth rambled on about the rise in children getting teeth knocked out of their mouths. Seriously, it was coming to the point where Jack was rivaling Sandy, _the spirit of sleeping,_ at being able to fall asleep.

However, with Bunny, his main goal was to antagonize him, so when he spewed brainless insults at the already fuming Pooka is worked out well. It was pretty easy. Bunny was already grumpy and had a short fuse, and Jack was the perfect example of "annoying little brother". Filters didn't matter with this type of situation because the uncensored words were exactly what he needed.

Offending Bunny to hell and back was one thing. Asking a personal question to someone who he didn't regularly tease was another thing.

"Sandy, why don't you talk?"

Jack's favorite guardian was Sandy (Bunny came next in line, but Jack would never admit it), and it was mostly because Sandy had always been the friendliest. During his three hundred years of solitude, Sandy had been one of the only spirits to approach him with a smile. When Jack was just starting out as a winter spirit, he honestly wasn't the best at his jobs, so he got yelled at a lot. Now, Jack was a master at being able to mask his emotions, but it really damaged his spirit, and he would sometimes have nightmares.

Whenever Jack had a nightmare, Sandy would always be there to cancel them out with pleasant dreams.

Other times, Sandy would just plain _talk_ to him, (kind of) and for a lonely spirit who loved to talk, Sandy simply starting a conversation with Jack meant the world to Jack. So, inevitably, Sandy was the first that Jack went to, if only to chit chat, and this was one of those moments.

The question really intrigued Jack, and he'd been pondering it for quite some time, but whenever he asked, they would just wave it off.

"Oh, he just doesn't want to wake anyone up," they would say, but that was a crap answer to Jack. Surely there had to be a better reason than that, but Sandy was almost as old as MIM himself, so nobody _knew_ if Sandy _could_ talk.

It was the middle of the night, and it was Jack's off-season, so he decided to join Sandy on his nightly dream delivering trip. He sat perched on the gold cloud of sand, twirling strands of dream sand through his fingers. Jack's blue hoodie was covered in sand that stuck to him like glitter. (Yes, he knew what glitter was. Hanging out with a five-year-old Sophie usually leaves him in a glittery mess).

As soon as Jack asked the question he realized what his brain had just made him do, and his eyes widened in horror. Jack dropped the strand of dream sand and quickly tried to backtrack.

"Oh, sorry, that was a stupid question. I don't need to know why you don't talk- that's none of my business. Wait, _can_ you talk? Wait, that's a stupid question too. I just don't get how you wouldn't if you could. I can't survive an hour without talking. But um…" Jack trailed off, when, instead of Sandy getting mad, he simply smiled.

"Are you mad?" Jack asked, watching Sandy's face carefully. Sandy shook his head, the smile not disappearing, and Jack relaxed. Thank goodness- Jack didn't feel like losing his best friend at the moment. Jack nodded and sat back, deeming the conversation over.

The conversation wasn't over, to Jack's surprise. After a few minutes, Sandy stopped what he was doing and turned to Jack, forming sand pictures above his head.

 _I cannot talk,_ Sandy signed, and Jack nodded, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just curious," Jack said apologetically. A few moments went by before Sandy started to sign again.

 _I don't wish to speak, anyways,_ Sandy said. _I don't need to. Truthfully, I'm surprised that you're the first to ask me that question._

"Yeah, well, unlike others, I have no existing filter," Jack grinned. "I don't think before I speak."

 _Sometimes that kind of trait can be negative,_ Sandy said, and Jack nodded in agreement. _But I'll bet it can be useful in some occasions._

"Eh," Jack shrugged. "It's only useful when I wanna annoy Bunny. Speaking of Bunny, I haven't been to his Warren in weeks. I should put that on my to-do list that doesn't exist."

Sandy gave a silent snicker, and he carried on with his job. Jack smiled in content, watching as the strands of sand spread all over the night sky, lighting up the sky more than the stars ever could.

"Sandy…?" Jack decided to test his limits. "Why doesn't it bother you? Not talking, I mean. I can't even imagine not being able to talk… I'm sure Bunny would enjoy it, but I wouldn't."

 _Believe it or not, deep down Bunny cares for you,_ Sandy sent Jack an amused look. _I know it's hard for you to grasp._

"Was that… was that an insult?"

 _No. It was a statement. You have a hard time trusting others, which is understandable._

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right," Jack nodded. Did he have trust issues? If he did, he wasn't aware of them. Were other people? Or was this one of those times where Sandy saw more than others?

 _You are not an annoyance to Bunny,_ Sandy signed. _Sure, you annoy him at times, but there is a difference._

"If you say so," Jack shrugged. "Hey, Sandy, I'm gonna head back to the Pole. North wanted my opinion on his newest toy car model."

Sandy nodded with a smile, but before Jack could fly off, Sandy signed one last thing.

 _I don't mind not speaking, because I'd rather listen,_ Sandy smiled. _Everyone wants to talk. Who will listen?_

Jack slowly nodded, the sand pictures hitting him deep. Man, that put everything into a new perspective. Jack never thought that maybe, Sandy didn't want to talk. Understanding Sandy's words of advice, he gave one last wave and flew off into the sky towards the workshop.

Jack had a lot to think about, but that was okay, because he had all eternity to do so.

And maybe, just maybe, Jack would start listening instead of speaking.

Maybe. It certainly was a thought.

* * *

 **So, that's that. I hope you liked it! Leave a review telling me what you think, and leave some prompts as well. Seriously, I'm running out of ideas.**

 **Until next time! Have a great day!**


End file.
